


Romance & Infidelity

by ContagiousMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Family, Cuck, Cuckolding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Netorare, Partner Betrayal, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousMind/pseuds/ContagiousMind
Summary: Grey is in a loving relationship with his dream girl Abby, it's the final year of high school, planning for his future, all is going well, until he asks his parents if she can move in.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of mistrust and betrayal. It might turn into a long saga but the action will happen from the offset. I am not a fan of huge buildups.

Life so far was pretty simple for Grey; he was a relaxed guy. Normally found chilling with his friends or spending time with his childhood sweetheart Abby. It was the final year of high school and Grey began to think about his future, maybe he wanted to further his education or potentially get a job with his Father as a car salesman. Suffice to say he had options. Grey wasn’t what you would consider incredibly popular, but he was a well-liked dude, Abby too.   
Abby was a stereotypical alternative girl, she had dyed black hair, thick gothic makeup and a couple of piercings. She was about 5’7 and as thick as Oatmeal in the right areas, she wasn’t too busty up top but the bottom…by the gods.   
They met at the start of High School and never looked back; it was borderline rom-com territory. 

Characters: 

Grey – is 6 feet tall and average built, he’s not incredibly sporty but he’s athletic.   
Abby – is 5’7 and pear shaped, she’s gothic/punk looking and quite outgoing 

Chris – is Grey’s older brother, by 3 years, he’s returned from a gap year abroad and has moved back into the family home. He’s not a douche to Grey but the two haven’t ever been massively close. But they love each other like family. Chris is shorter than Grey and leaner. He’s quite shy and doesn’t say a lot 

Paul – is Grey’s Father, he’s 56 years old and rather overweight. He drinks a lot, not alcoholic but enough to make him gain weight. He’s brash but loveable. He’d do anything for his family and is rather charismatic. Grey and his father have a stead relationship 

Linda – is Grey’s mother, she is 49 and looks like a generic housewife, she has long brown hair and a pleasant classically beautiful face. She is friendly and meek. 

Wesley – is Grey’s younger brother, an obnoxious brat who does not get a long with Grey, he often sneaks into Grey’s room and takes things that are not his. Often leading to fights. He’s shorter than Grey and much smaller in size due to Wesley being younger. He looks and acts like a snot nosed brat. 

Josh – is Grey’s best friend, a chilled and laid-back dude who smokes a decent amount of weed and just eats Pizza, rather overweight and never out of a dressing gown. Grizzly facial hair and often uncombed. He gets on with Grey quite well. 

Charlie – Is a high school nerd and often bugs Grey, he is Grey’s lab partner. Very overweight, thick rimmed glasses and overall is just there to annoy Grey. Has a huge crush on Abby. 

Mr. Huntington – A middle aged English teacher, tall and gaunt with a stern disposition. The only teacher to dislike Grey.


	2. Love, Romance and Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey gets a shocking answer to a request and discovers something shocking about Abby and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially where our story starts. Warning heavy Cheating/Cuck content

“But why? Honestly Dad I have a double bed and plenty of room, why can’t she? Her parents are cool with it!” Grey pleaded  
“Grey I love ya buddy, but I cannot stand another woman in this house” his Dad said  
“But…it’s just Mom?” Grey chuckled  
“Lemme think on it pal” Grey’s dad left for work.  
Grey returned to his room to complete a paper that was due in tomorrow, it was almost done. Only one more reference to add in and then bam and easy B-….or C. But a pass none the less. As he returned to his room, he realised the door was a jar open. “BASTARD” Grey yelled; he knew that his younger brother Wesley had already gone in. Probably to mess with something or steal something…  
Grey stormed in looking for traces of his little brother but what he actually found was a more delightful surprise.  
Abby was perched on the edge of the bed with a raised eyebrow, “Hey Mr. Angry” she smirked.  
Grey went to her and pushed her onto the bed embracing her, they laughed playfully. “What are you doing here” he enquired.  
“I’ve come to see my favourite person” she playfully kissed Grey as she said this.  
It was the last day before the weekend tomorrow which meant he had a few days of relaxation with Abby before school started again on the Monday.  
Grey finished his paper and got ready for bed. Abby went to the bathroom to get herself ready. 

It felt like an eternity before she was back, so Grey eventually dosed off. Morning dawned and Grey woke up next to Abby, he cuddled into her as she groaned away and gave him a kiss.  
“Breakfast!” Grey’s Mom Linda bellowed from the kitchen; the sound of thunderous hooves came from the other rooms signalling Grey’s brothers were eager to fill their bellies. Grey groggily got out of bed and Abby soon joined him.  
Heading downstairs they ate their delicious breakfast and headed off to school, all except Chris as he was too old and had a job.  
The school was within walking distance of the house, so they headed on out. Abby had English first with Mr. Huntington, the mention of his name brought knives to Grey’s ears. He hated him since his first year, always shouting and reprimanding the smallest things.  
Grey has science first which was even more of a bane as it meant he had to deal with Charlie…

“Hey Grey! H..hi Abby” a podgy boy uttered whilst looking nervous. Shirt tucked in and glasses polished Charlie the schools punching bag stood in front of his locker.  
“Ready for class Grey?” Charlie enquired with a smile.  
“Yeah…sure” Grey said with a tone of anguish. He kissed Abby and said he’d meet her later for lunch.  
The day progressed as boring as the next, he turned in his paper and got an acceptable C+, Charlie talked about Abby’s hips the entire science lesson. It was a drag…  
The end of the day soon approached, and all Grey could think about was seeing Abby, maybe hanging out and going shopping or to the park, anything to get away from this hell.  
Walking home Abby had a suggestion for the weekend, “So…how about later on I go and get some weed from Josh, and we can get high this weekend?” Abby said with a tone of excitement.  
“Sure, sounds good, I can go get it If you want he’s my best friend” Grey said jokingly.  
Abby and Josh got on fine, but normally Grey got the weed. With the plan agreed they walked home together. Grey walked into his house ready to tackle his Dad on the issue of Abby moving in again. Abby meanwhile left to head to Josh’s place.  
Josh didn’t live too far away, he lived in his parent’s basement as it was larger than his bedroom. 

“Dad? Mom?” Grey called out  
“In here” Grey’s dad replied from the lounge.  
“Look I know you said you’d think on it but…” before Grey could finish his Dad interrupted him  
“It’s fine Grey, me and your Mom have spoken, and we want you to know it’s ok. Abby can move in, on a trial basis!” Grey’s Father said with an assuring tone  
“Holy crap you guys are the best! I’m gunna go tell Abby right now” Grey said with joy  
Grey took off towards Josh’s house to tell her the good news. He ran practically the entire way and rang the doorbell.  
Josh’s Mom answered a sweet woman who was covered in flour, “oh hey Grey, he’s where he usually is, he’s got company though!”  
“Thanks Mr’s G” Grey said, he knew the company was Abby, so it was fine to go down. He could hear Grey blasting music down there, probably high already, as he entered the door and got halfway down the rickety staircase, he looked through the hazy dim lit smoke.  
Josh was on the Sofa against the back wall…with Abby on top of him.  
Grey’s heart stopped, he went white with shock and the adrenaline shot through him…

“Oh fuck…aaaaa omg Josh…fuckkk” Abby groaned as she bounced on Josh’s thick cock, one of his hands grasped her ass cheek, with every thrust she clenched showing the cute dimples on her butt, his cock was as thick as a tree trunk…he was still in his dressing gown and slippers, fat gut exposed and half eaten pizza on the table.  
Abby shuffled and began slamming down on Josh’s fat cock, each dip resulted in a loud slap of flesh and a groan from both of them. Grey looked on horrified, as Abby said “You can cum in me” with that Josh let out three loud shunts and shot his load into Abby’s womb. Both releasing a sigh of relief, Josh began to slide his seemingly never-ending cock from inside Abby, this thing was like a python.  
Grey in a state of shock, looked down to notice his pants, he was at full mast. Was this a turn on? What is happening. He quietly left and began to walk home.


	3. Eggs and Weed for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey tries to process what he just witnessed which isn't helped with the arrival of Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sexual content this chapter. But some story elements that need to be read for future chapters.

Grey left Josh’s place in a rush and headed home, he was power walking with the world passing him by seemingly in slow motion. His mind flashing back to what he just saw. How could she? He thought to himself, this was not just his girlfriend of 6 years but also his best friend. His heart kept sinking further and further, pained from the betrayal, adrenaline still pounding through his body. Another pressing thing on his mind was something else he noticed, why was he hard? Was it the adrenaline or fear…or did he like seeing that? He had been with Abby for a long time and never thought of her with another guy. Grey immediately spat this thought from his head.   
But Abby isn’t this kind of girl? Grey pondered, I was her first, she was my first, she is never shown any interest in other guys at all.   
He needed time to think, he walked into his house like a ghost and fell flat onto his bed. 

A few hours later Grey awoke to the sound of footsteps coming up his stairs, he heard Abby’s voice, for a split second he forgot about what happened, but then the dread hit like a train. Did he confront her? Did he call her out? Ruin the relationship and break it off? He couldn’t, he knew he was nothing without her, she was the love of his life and he needed her.   
Grey sat up on his bed and turned his TV on, Abby walked into the room and smiled, “Hey you!” she said cordially “I got the weed! Now we just need snacks and supplies!”.  
Grey felt the betrayal again, but tried his best to hide it, “That’s great” he chirped, “I thought I’d let you know my folks said it was fine for you to move in”…Grey said with a dour tone.   
“HOLY CRAP! That’s awesome!” Abby responded with joy as she wrapped her arms around Grey.  
“But you don’t seem to happy?” She added.   
“Sorry, I’m just not feeling right at the min, I er…I napped earlier and had a bad dream”   
Abby comforted Grey.   
They slept in the same bed that night and awoke ready for a nice calm weekend of getting high and playing video games.   
Morning dawned and Grey awoke to an empty bed, his outstretched arm greeting a ruffled pillow and drawn covers. In a moment of confusion, he deduced she had gone down to help with breakfast.   
A knock at the door, it was firm and two single taps, Grey knew this was his Dad. “Come in” he said   
“Hey pal, I got some good news! Your Aunt and Uncle have invited me and your Ma to their ranch out the way, so you and Abby have got the entire weekend to yourselves Chris is coming too, hoping to get some pay for helping out I suppose, damn deadbeat!” His Father chuckled.   
“Thanks Dad but what about Wesley?” Grey responded with caution   
“Well…we were hoping you could take care of him; he won’t be no trouble you got a full fridge of food; his curfew is 7pm and you’re in charge ok! Just no violence” His Dad winked as he closed the door.   
Grey weighed up the pros and cons, on the plus side a empty or mostly empty house with Abby meant a lot of fun, on the downside…Wesley. Grey assumed since his parents were leaving that Abby was making breakfast on her own and got dressed and headed down.   
“Falling down the mountain…End up kissing dirt…Look a little closer…Sometimes it wouldn't hurt” Abby was singing along to the radio as she cooked, the smell of Eggs and Bacon filled the kitchen and the sun beamed in through the windows. Abby looked over her shoulder and smiled as she continued to sing, Grey couldn’t take his eyes off her, wearing one of his shirts, lose fitting and ending just before her ass did, her fat cheeks exposed and only tightly wrapped in thin lacey black undies. Grey’s eyes were fixated…  
“Hey looooser get out of the way and sit down!” Wesley squawked. Snapping Grey from his lustful trance, Wesley was ogling Abby as she cooked breakfast. Unfortunately, Wesley had the ability to fool anyone not related to him into thinking he is an innocent choir boy. Grey slapped his younger brother in the face with the morning newspaper.   
“HEY! That’s my face!” Wesley cried,  
“Huh now I see why Dad loves this thing so much” Grey chuckled.   
“Boys calm down it’s nearly ready” Abby calmly said   
“…so am I” Wesley muttered under his breath.  
“I heard that douchebag” Grey responded with venom   
“That’s because I said it out loud” Wesley spoke with a condescending tone…  
“Well you can look all you want; you’d never be able to touch it in a million years!” Grey laughed aloud obnoxiously   
“Wanna bet on that asshole? I’ve banged louds of chicks!” Wesley bragging with absolutely no clarity   
Grey ignored his ridiculous brag and ate his breakfast…  
Abby joined the boys and begun to plan her binge day with Grey. They were going to essentially ignore Wesley, smoke in Grey’s room and eat a ton of food, then sleep.   
After the table was cleared, they headed upstairs leaving a jealous and antagonised Wesley alone at the table. Grey locked his door, Abby meanwhile lit the joint and begun smoking, coughing loudly “Holy crap this is what killed the dinosaurs” she said whilst struggling for air, Grey laughed and tried too, he immediately saw why, this stuff was more potent than usual, “Is Josh trying to kill us?” Abby asked, the sheer mention of his name gave Grey an adrenaline rush, he continued to smoke through the pain. 

Grey awoke a number of hours later, the haze from the smoke still at a thick fog in his room, his eyes felt like sand and his throat was course and rough…”Abby” he managed to growl out. He looked around his dark room but could not find her, she wasn’t in the bed next to him and got worried she’d been ill from the weed. So, he went searching….


End file.
